


Trapped.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [33]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Criminal Minds, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fear, M/M, Multiple Partners, Phobias, Sex, Swearing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Nervous break down for HC-bingo, Double penetration for Kinkbingo, and for Trapped Angst bingo. Adam has a nervous break down when he ends up trapped in an elevator, but his lovers make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/gifts).



> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Sequel to [  
>   
> The Bodyguard](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/102275.html) and [  
>   
> Beg](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/102656.html) but can be read alone, all you need to know is all three characters are in a poly relationship together. An unasked for sequel as an extra present for Zams.

"I have missed you, we have missed you," Adam pants out as they make their way into the elevator. His stalker had been caught months ago, which was a good thing, but it had meant that special agent Derek Morgan had been taken off bodyguard duty and he'd gone back to his team. His lover leaving had not been a good thing. He thinks he would have had a nervous break down if he hadn't had his other lover, Tommy with him.

　

"I missed both of you," Morgan says as the doors close and he puts one arm over Adam's shoulders and the other over Tommy's. Adam has been worried about Derek. They have each other, him and Tommy. They are touring together, but Derek's work takes them away from them. He has friends, family, but in a way, whenever Derek leaves, he is alone and Adam doesn't like it at all. 

　

He's on the border of breaking down, so overwhelmed with emotion that he has to turn to Morgan and kiss him, trying to make Morgan feel how much he has been missed.

　

The lights flicker and the elevator comes to a halt and then they are trapped. Adam had thought he'd gotten passed his fear of closed in spaces, but the moment he realizes they are trapped, he can feel himself freaking out. He's trapped, they all are and he's about to lose it. He's had nervous break downs before, but Morgan hadn't been around for that, so Adam bites his lip and tries to hold in his fear.

　

"He doesn't like small, dark places," Tommy says softly, and Adam can feel Tommy's hand in his, his body pressed close as he tries to lend comfort and Tommy pulls him close, hugging him. He doesn't like to be trapped, but if he has to be trapped with anyone, these two men are the men he'd pick, because he loves them both and he's sure their touch is the only thing that is keeping him from having a full mental break down. 

　

"It'll be okay, it won't last long," Derek says softly.

　

"I don't like being trapped," Adam admits in a small voice.

　

"It's okay baby, you're with us," Tommy tells him and then even though Adam can't see it, he can feel Tommy getting closer and pressing a kiss to Adam's mouth and he thinks this could make him feel better even if he was having a break down. He's not an expert on nervous breakdowns, but he knows how being trapped makes him feel, terrified, like he's sure he's going to die. 

　

"I'm afraid," Adam says against his lips and the next thing he knows, he has a man either side of him. Morgan at his back and Tommy at his front, he feels trapped, but in a very different way. He feels better with them both touching him. His breathing evens out and he stops feeling as panicked as he was moments before. While they are holding him, he doesn't feel like he is going to break.

　

They are trapped for over an hour. The lights come on and the elevator starts moving and Adam has never been more relieved to get out of somewhere. Being trapped is like one of his worst nightmares and now he's free. Morgan and Tommy don't let go of him, though. They stay on either side of him all the way to their room, both of them touching him all the time and Adam hates how fragile he feels, like one wrong move could lead to him breaking. 

　

"I'm never getting in an elevator again," Adam insists as the door closes. Saving a little time is not worth risking a nervous break down.

　

"I'll take the stairs with you," Tommy says firmly.

　

"It's over again, it'll never happen again, you'll never be trapped again," Morgan promises and then Morgan is in his space, kissing him. He needs them, needs his lovers to make him feel something other than afraid or nervous. He lets Morgan and Tommy take the lead, he likes the way they dominate him effortlessly and right now he doesn't want to be in control. He wants to be the one following, not leading. Getting trapped has shaken him, but he starts to feel a lot more like himself once he is naked on the bed, straddling Derek while Tommy kneels behind him, prepping him for Morgan's cock. Adam whimpers, he wants more, each finger isn't enough. He wants to be trapped in pleasure, not fear.

　

Derek pushes his cock into Adam slowly and it still isn't enough. He wants more, he wants both of them, he knows they are the only thing that can put a lid on his mini nervous break down. He needs them both more than he needs air. 

　

"I want you both, please," Adam begs, because they have talked about this before, but they have never tried it, and Adam knows it is something they all want. 

　

"Are you sure, I don't want you doing this just because you're freaked out about getting trapped. We do this because you want to or we don't do it at all," Morgan says firmly and Adam moans a little. He likes when Morgan is firm with him.

　

"I'm sure, you know I've wanted you both like this for a long time and I want it now because I need to feel closer to both of you," Adam says in a rush. Nervous break downs, being trapped, none of it can take a hold of him if he has his lovers that close to him.

　

"Stay relaxed," Tommy says softly and Adam hears him open up the lube again and then a slick finger is working into his body along side Morgan's cock. It burns a little, but it feels good, feels real, better than the strange fear that had eaten at him ever since he was trapped in the elevator.

　

Tommy slowly adds fingers, making Adam and Morgan groan at the full feeling, Tommy's fingers rubbing against Morgan's cock and Adam can't stand it, can't wait and he begs for Tommy to stop teasing, to get inside of him. Soon he is being stretched more than he ever has been in his life as Tommy's cock pushes in along side of Derek's and Adam slumps forward, kissing Morgan as he tries to get used to the feeling of two cocks inside of him. It feels strange, it hurts a little, but it feels right and the fear he'd been holding inside has seemed to just disappear.

　

"Move, fuck me," Adam grunts and they do, both of them thrusting into his body as they try to find a rhythm. Adam could just lay between them and he knows they would get him off. His whole body already feels like a wire pulled taunt, ready to snap, but he doesn't want to remain passive. 

　

Adam rolls his hips, he's ridden cock before, but this is different, two men are inside him, both his lovers and he's never felt something like this and it's going to be over way too soon, because they already have him on edge. And like Morgan knows that, he wraps his hand around Adam's cock, fast and a little rough and so perfect that Adam has to bite into the pillow beside Morgan's head to muffle his screams. 

　

He comes so hard that his vision greys out and all he can do is lay there, wave after wave of pleasure crashing through him as Morgan and Tommy keep thrusting, making his orgasm feel like it goes on forever. Morgan comes next, moaning against Adam's neck, biting him a little and the next thing Adam knows, he is flat on his back, laid out next to Morgan as Tommy slides back inside of him, his thrusts faster and jerkier as he tries to reach the end that both Adam and Morgan have already found.

　

"God, Adam, you feel so good," Tommy moans, leaning down to kiss the hell out of Adam and he doesn't break the kiss until a few moments later when he comes, Adam's name falling from his lips and Adam can't believe how lucky he has got here, with these men. They never make him feel like he's trapped in this relationship. They make the fear and the nerves all melt away. He can be himself here, with them.

　

"I can't believe I get to have the both of you for the next week," Adam says with a smile. Morgan has the week off work and Adam and Tommy don't have another show for a week as well. As far as Adam is concerned, they don't need to leave the hotel room at all during that week. It's not like they can't get all they need, like food and drinks sent up to this room. 

　

"Best week off ever. I know that already," Morgan says with a smile.

　

"Just without anymore elevators, no more getting trapped," Adam groans. He can't believe he went from being on the verge of having a nervous break down to this; to being so happy.

　

"No leaving the room," Tommy says, moving so he can claim another kiss. They are filthy, covered in sweat and come, but no one goes to make a move because they don't care, not right now. Cleaning, like everything else can come later, because right now, Adam has everything he needs, because he has his lovers.

　

 

The End


End file.
